


Sleeping Beauty

by MagicalClaire



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Angst, Breakups, Domestic Fluff, Insults, M/M, Swearing, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalClaire/pseuds/MagicalClaire
Summary: Credit to my GF littleagranger/grangerrebellion for inspiring a few lines = ) Just a cute lazy fic.What happens when Tyson kisses sleeping beauty?





	Sleeping Beauty

Text message from Tyson Granger:  
“You’re dumped. I never want to see your selfish ass ever again. Good riddance.”

Kai sat staring at his phone in disbelief for a few seconds before jabbing his thumb so hard it almost cracked the screen.

Tyson glared at his phone vibrating on the table for a minute before deciding to answer him.  
“CAN’T YOU READ? I SAID IT’S OVER BITCH!”

“YOU are dumping ME? Are you fucking serious Tyson? I should be the one dumping your mediocre ass! Do you have any idea the things I could have achieved while I wasted my time with you?”

“Oh fuck off... I can’t even talk to your stuck up ass, leave me alone I’m turning my phone off now.” Tyson jabbed the ‘phone down’ button.

Kai stood shaking listening to the deaf tone. ‘Did he just….’  
“ARGHH!!”  
He threw his phone out the window and dived onto his bed pushing his face into the pillow so he could scream. 

\----

Four hours passed and Tyson checked his phone for about the 800th time: still no messages. Not one missed call, text or even one snarky email. Nothing. 

Tyson sat with his arms crossed on the floor. 

“Whatever. I’m better off now..”

A minute passed and Tyson was checking Kai’s social media, he hadn’t posted anything, or been ‘active’ for hours. 

‘Who cares, in a few hours I’ll forget he existed….I’ll watch something, haven’t had time to catch up with my usual shows he was taking up all my time anyway..’ 

The guy was successfully distracted for a good half an hour before his two favourite characters were in a tight embrace after a near death experience. Tyson told himself he was crying because he was worried his ship would be killed off and it had nothing to do with his own drama.

\----

Hiwatari stood glaring out the window blaring his death metal out his large speakers. He scowled and turned the music up higher, the bass was shaking the floor, he started pacing. 

In between explicit Russian cursing he was still muttering Tyson's name in Japanese.  
Kai stopped mid-pace to let out another frustrated scream. 

He couldn’t take it anymore, how could he dump him? He had put up with so much of his shit, when he could have just walked away, it wasn’t fair he was so immature, he was ALWAYS so immature, why did they start dating anyway what was the point?! And how was HE the problem.  
No. Tyson was the problem. How could he dump him?? 

Kai kicked over his lamp and sulked on the bed again.

\---

Kai staggered into the garden at 3.45 am, he sat on the grass squinting back up at his window. It can’t have gone far, he had tried to sober up with three mugs of Assam tea but was still a bit tipsy, he swore at an barn owl that flew past, his heartbroken drunken state couldn’t handle the fright. 

He flashed his torch back at the grass and spotted his phone, he staggered forward and lay down holding his phone hoping it wasn’t as dead as he felt inside.

Kai's sleep deprived eyes squinted at the messages on the cracked screen. 42 missed calls 95 texts from Tyson. 4 emails and one tagged comment. Kai sighed, not sure if he was relieved or bothered by this.  
He stood up and forced himself back into the house. 

\---

Tyson heard the doorbell ring and ran to greet Kai. 

They stood staring at each other for what felt like minutes, Kai had definitely been drinking, Tyson had definitely been crying, neither of them had slept. Kai averted his gaze, his hands sunken into his oversized hoodie pockets. 

“I saw your messages.” Kai muttered to the door.

Tyson lost all shame and self control the last thirteen hours and swung his arms around him. Kai stood still, his body wanted to relax into his warm embrace but he willed himself not to give in.

“What am I doing here…” Kai mumbled, his voice was deep and dry. 

Granger slipped his arms through his to hug his waist, Kai still kept his hands deep in his pockets but still didn’t push him away.  
“You want to be friends again Kai.” he informed him.

“JUST friends.” Kai grunted and pushed his way into the room, he sank into the sofa in his usual spot. 

Tyson nodded gratefully and ran to join him. “Just friends Kai. we’re better off that way. But I couldn't lose you as a friend...”

“I know I read your texts.”

Kai had dark circles around his eyes, Tyson wasn’t sure if his eyeliner had smudged or if it was from the lack of sleep, but he had to admit it made his eyes look sexier than usual.  
His heart ached thinking he’d never be able to touch him in that way anymore, it would be inappropriate, they were just friends now.

Kai noticed his staring and said nothing, he sank his head back into the cushion and closed his eyes hoping to fall asleep in this warm familiar seat. 

“I was halfway through this level do you mind if I finish it?” Tyson said after a moment of admiring Kai's eyelashes.

Kai hummed his reply and the two sat while Tyson played his console game, same as any other day when they were dating, except this time there were no arms around waists, no licking necks to deliberately distract, their thighs weren’t touching. 

They sat an appropriate distance apart and Kai fell asleep to the homely sound of Tyson swearing at his games. 

\---

Tyson blinked his eyes open, his cheek felt wet from his sleep dribbling, and sighed as he felt Kais chest expand before remembering they weren’t supposed to be dating anymore. 

“Aw shit.” he lifted himself up and looked down at him, Kai was still asleep thankfully.  
His wireless controller had fallen on the floor and his game was replaying cutscenes on the TV.

Luckily they had only slept a couple of hours and the sun was still up.

He looked closer at his friend, it was smudged makeup that made him look so hot after all, he seemed so peaceful in his sleep, Tyson worried Kai would yell at him for drooling all over his oversized hoodie.

He couldn’t help himself, knowing this was it. This would really be the last time he could get away with this, and he needed just one last goodbye. One last kiss. He reached down and gave him a feather light kiss on his soft lips. Tyson’s lungs inhaled Kai’s scent deeply and he felt his cheeks burn as he stole this last kiss, Kai could never know.

He reached up his hand and carefully touched his soft blue hair, his fingertips brushing and trying to remember every detail before landing delicately on his chest, Tyson reached up for another kiss satisfied that it wasn’t waking him. ‘Oh Kai…’ 

Tyson thought about the days leading up to their fight, was it worth it? Had he ever stopped to appreciate what he had until it was too late? Still, Kai was here, he came back after a lot of begging, they were still friends and he would have to learn to live with that, he would have to make it enough. 

He shut his eyes and pushed their lips together firmer. 

Suddenly he yelped, his lips parted as he felt his butt being squeezed firmly by two familiar hands. 

“Kai! Uh! I’m sorry I forgot!” He gasped, his eyes wide.

Kai removed a hand from his ass, holding his head and pulling him closer, he wasn’t going to let him get away now. He kissed him deeply, humming a pleased moan into his shocked mouth.

Tyson struggled for a few seconds before giving in and sinking into the Hiwatari's warm inviting body, he was like a teddy bear in that thick large hoodie. He was gripping his body down so giving in wasn’t much of a choice anyway, after fighting his conscious a moment he accepted what they were doing and allowed himself a moan or two.

His tired brain couldn’t think straight, he felt too happy and warm, it felt like home between Kai's arms. He couldn’t remember the last time Kai kissed him this passionately, his hands insistent, his hums and moans as beautiful as always. 

“What are we doing Kai?” He gasped as the guy finally let go of his lips, before tugging on them with his teeth. 

“Being friends” He mumbled.

Tyson burst out laughing, relaxing into his arms and this time Kai held him tight, they both grinned at each other. 

“Aw shut up Kai”


End file.
